deadrealm_campaign_settingfandomcom-20200215-history
The City of Light
The last safe bastion of civilization in Deathrealm. City Name The City of Light Leader The Ever-King Location The center of the old human lands Alignment Lawful-Good Race 40% human, 15% half-elf, 10% halfling, 10% dwarf, 5% elf, 20% other non-monster humanoid The City of Light is considered the last bastion of humankind in Deathrealm. It is a grand city surrounded by 50ft obsidian walls and a impenetrable magical barrier. The interior of the city was once a marvel, but now appears tired and worn. Many districts are practically ruined while others are perpetually in a state of repair. The city always seems to be recovering from some sort of attack. Despite this, the citizens live in relative safety. The city hasn’t been breached in years and even those attacks were swiftly quelled. Most problems start and end at the massive outer walls. While protection is certain, other problems of civilized society are not. Trade is difficult because of unsafe passage and a lack of peaceful trading partners. Many building materials are sought after and metal is always in short supply. Fortunately, food is well sourced under the city. Large docile insect-like creatures are bred like cattle and underground plants and fungi are plentiful. This diet is seen as odd or even disgusting by outsiders, but it serves the population well. Morale is the city’s most deprived resource. Many citizens feel hopeless and only stay because they have no choice. The only hope for escape is either to another plane or death. And few can afford to do either. The city is also home to many decayed immortals: people that have simply wasted away. The consciousness of the city still sees these creatures as kin and continues to demand their protection. Asylums have been built to house them, but many families cannot afford it and their decaying relations wander or idle around the streets or forgotten corners of their previous homes. The city is ruled and protected by the Arm of the Ever-King. They police and protect the population and the elders enact laws and deliver proclamations from the Ever-King. The Elder-King is the source of power for the city. Few of the Arm know that the city is alive and virtually none of the populous do. Everyone assumes the King their ruler, instead of an interpreter for the city. The City of Light is an intelligent ancient device that was constructed in the most tumultuous years of the Rising as a protector of the human race. It was intended to be the last sanctuary from evil and carries out its duties as such to this day. The intelligence is clearly flawed though and detractors are quick to point out contradictions and unfairness. However, these detractors soon end up outside the city walls, either by power of the people or by order of the city itself. The City of Light is primarily home to humans, but there minority of half-breeds and other humanoids call it home, too. Any non-evil creature can live in the city, provided they follow the Arm’s laws. Category:Locations